Kagome's peach child
by BestBabyBigSister
Summary: Kagome had this friend when she was younger, Momoko. Momoko misteriously dissappeared when a fire burnt down her house. Kagome beileves that she is still alive. Could she be wrong?  suck at summaries! read and review please!  sesshomaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was Momo's birthday today. She was 16. She was a year older than me, but if you didn't know any better you'd think we were sisters.

I met her in primary school, first year and we were friends the second we landed eyes on each other. She was my best friend.

On my 10th birthday she gave me a necklace that said 'M-O-M-O-K-O', and I gave her a necklace that said 'K-A-G-O-M-E'. That way we would never forget each other.

Soon after she disappeared. The police had found her dead parents in their home, but they never found her. They had searched for 3 months before they declared her as dead. I never stopped believing. So I always celebrated her birthday.

But I couldn't do that today. Inuyasha was being annoying and said there were rumours about a shard in some village in the middle of the forest that was said to be guarded by an elemental demon.

He didn't know why I needed to go back to my time, if only for a day, and I didn't want to tell him. So all I did was get the necklace that Momo gave me. I also had a kimono that had survived the fire that had burnt her house. It was strange, how the second people started searching for her, the house simply caught alight, and the kimono was the only thing left.

"Kagome! Hurry up! If we're not quick enough-"

"Sit!"

That would shut him up for a while. He was spread eagle on the floor and I quickly walked over him so he wouldn't see me stuffing a 10-year-old's kimono into my bag.

"Come on, Inuyasha. We need to hurry." He just groaned on the floor.

It was a stormy outside, a lot like the day Momoko went missing. It made me sad, but I had to find all the jewel fragments. Momoko would understand.

Inuyasha was silent when he caught up to me and silent when we arrived in the feudal era. Obviously he had noticed that I was not in the best of moods and knew better to leave me alone.

Shippo greeted us as we entered the village, and I felt my whole day start to brighten, and it wasn't just because it was a sunny day in the feudal era.

"Kagome! I'm so glad your back! I made another play!" he said cheerfully and started to show me his pictures.

"No, Shippo. It's time we move on. We need to find that fragment before Naraku does!" Inuyasha snapped and pushed the pictures away and stormed past him. Seems like I wasn't the only one in a bad mood.

"Huh. Seems like whenever you two meet with each other Inuyasha is in a bad mood and you're angry with him," Shippo said silently and followed Inuyasha, his pictures forgotten.

_Why is he also so angry? Just because I'm angry and won't tell him. He does that all the time! It's my turn, I should think_, I thought sadly, running my fingers along my necklace and sighing sadly.

_Maybe I should tell him, so that he understands why I'm acting strangely._

"Kagome! What are you doing? Hurry up! We need to go!" Inuyasha yelled behind him and I noticed that he, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were all ready to go. They were just waiting for me.

"Yes, I'm coming!" I yelled back, and decided I would not tell him a thing. I got on my bike and started pedalling towards them, and I wouldn't even look Inuyasha in the eye.

"_Kagome! Kagome! Come out and play, Kagome!" Momo cried from outside my window. I opened it up and saw her dressed in a bright blue kimono with white flowers on it and red belt. It was my birthday today. Momoko and I were going to spend the whole day together._

"_Okay, Momo, I'll be right down!" I yelled back and ran down the stairs almost running my mother over in the process._

"_Kagome! Where are you going?" she asked me, before I left._

"_I'm going to go play with Momo! I'll be back before it gets dark! Promise!" I said hastily and saw Momo waving at me frantically._

"_Make sure you stay away from Mr Atsuhiko's house, Kagome! He gets angry when he hears you screaming," my mother called back, and I just laughed. _

_We loved playing on his lawn. It was always bright green and full of flowers. Sometimes Mr Atsuhiko let us in his house and gave us toffee. He was really nice, but everyone thought he was scary._

_Momo knew better because one day for no reason she ran up to his house rang his doorbell and started talking with him when he answered. Nobody else knew how nice he was, or how beautifully he could play the piano._

"_Kagome! Hurry! We have to get to Mr Atsuhiko's house!" she laughed at me and grabbed my hand and ran as fast as she could._

_It was always like this. She was always leading me to new places, and she always got me in trouble. I held her back when I felt it necessary, but she could usually convince me to do anything she wanted._

_She turned her head to face me and the sunlight was behind her head, making it look like she had a halo around her curly brown hair, and her green eyes sparkled with eternal laughter. She was so beautiful. Everyone said so. But I was never jealous. I couldn't be. Whenever she thought I would be jealous of her she'd roll around in the mud until she looked even more of a mess than me._

_She never stopped smiling, and when we reached Mr Atushiko's house he presented us with two necklaces, one with my name on it, and one with Momo's. We gave them to each other, and Momo's smile got even brighter._

"_This way, we'll never forget each other, Momo!"_

"_Yep. We're gonna be friends forever!"_

"Kagome?" Shippo's inquisitive voice woke me from my dream. It was the last day I spent with Momoko. It was the best birthday I had ever had. And today was her birthday. I only wish I could celebrate it with her.

"Kagome? I'm sorry to wake you, but Inuyasha wants to know if you can sense any jewel fragments, because we've almost reached the village," he said and looked at me with concern.

I sat up slowly and looked around. I must have fallen asleep on Kirara's back. I looked to my left and saw large wooden gates. The gate to the village Inuyasha wouldn't shut up about.

I could sense a jewel fragment. But it was small, as if it was hidden or very far away.

"Yes. It's weak, but there could be a jewel fragment in that village," I said and stood up, stretching my sore back.

"Good, let's go," Inuyasha said quickly. He was still in a bad mood.

"I don't know, Kagome," Miroku started, "Normally when we find a jewel fragment, we see some giant beast that used its powers as well. I don't see any sorts of disturbances at all."

"Are you sure there's no 'dark cloud' over the village?" Sango asked sarcastically.

Miroku just rolled his eyes.

"Well, if there's no giant beast that must mean that the jewel fragments are safe right?" Shippo said, "And anyway, the only thing we can do now is go into the village and look."

For once he was making sense.

"Can we stop talking? Talking will get us no where! Let's go!" Inuyasha snapped, quickly becoming tired and irritated with Miroku's worries. "We'll be fine either way. I have Tetsuiaiga, don't I?"

I said nothing but walked past him, toward the village. I was still annoyed with him and his attitude was not helping his cause.

"Kagome! Where are you going?" he suddenly asked, sounding angry all over again.

"Sit."

The others quickly followed after also noticing that I was in a bad mood. Inuyasha caught up when he was able to, and grumbled even more. I didn't care. He had absolutely no reason to be angry. It was his fault.

**KOME**

My names is Kome. I used to live in a quaint little village near the ocean. It was a really wonderful place. I was happy there. Then a monk came into the village and ruined my life. His name was Miroku.

Today was the day I would get my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**KOME**

My name is Kome. I used to live in a quaint little village near the ocean. It was a really wonderful place. People took me in when I had no place to live, when I couldn't even remember who I was.

But I guess who I was didn't matter. What matters is who I am and what I am. A demon. A demon who looks like a human, acts like a human and if you didn't know any better you'd think I was a human. So I make sure nobody knows me.

I didn't even know I was a demon until one day I went into the forest to find some flowers. I was only 13 so I was convinced I was invincible.

Then this giant centipede thing, a demon of course, popped out of the ground and started attacking me.

I dodged it, again and again, surprising myself with the speed I could move. It had backed me into a corner and it was about to devour me. I lifted my arm up quickly to shield myself. Stupid really, but it saved my life.

I watched as a sudden gust of wind came across with my arm and sliced its head off.

To say I was terrified is an understatement. I ran as fast as I could back to my adoptive parents, but didn't tell them anything. Then I started noticing things. When I got around a fire it got bigger and brighter. When I went near the beach the tide seemed to surge towards me, the waves stronger and more ferocious.

The tears that I cried every night made flowers sprout out, and whenever I became angry blaming my real parents, whoever they were, for what I was thunderous storms would roll in. Then everyone started noticing more and more bad weather roll in. They thought a demon was causing it, so they called in some priest to take care of it.

His name was Miroku.

He ruined my life. And today was the day I would get my revenge.

**KAGOME**

It was so frustrating! I could sense a sacred jewel shard but I couldn't find it because it kept moving around and it was too weak, like it was far away. Not to mention Inuyasha was sulking and Miroku had gone off to chase some pretty noblewoman. He would come back eventually when she rejected him, but I was sure Sango wouldn't talk with him until tomorrow.

"Kagome! I'm hungry," Shippo said, and sighed on my soldier. He was bored and hungry, so was I. Inuyasha was bored as well, even though he didn't say anything. I wish Momoko was here. She could make any situation fun. And she would love the feudal era. It was like a fantasy land, and she always had her head in the clouds.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, which made me realise that tears were running down my face.

"Huh? Yes! I'm fine!" I said quickly and wiped them away. I wish something would happen so I wouldn't think about Momoko so much. Inuyasha would start asking more questions and I didn't want to tell him.

I could tell by the way he and Shippo looked at me that they didn't believe me, but it didn't matter as long as they didn't talk about it.

"Let's go find something to eat!" I said suddenly and they followed me as I walked without question. I was looking forward to eating something but the strangest thing happened.

"Miroku! You idiot! It is all your fault!"

That sounded like a very angry Sango. She appeared from above on top of Kirara, and Miroku looked devastated.

Was the noble girl's rejection really that bad?

"How was I to know? She seemed so sweet, so innocent!" he tried to explain. There was something missing about him.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Inuyasha snapped as the two landed in front of us.

"Miroku got his staff stolen by that noble girl he was chasing before!" Sango said and glared at Miroku. He just shrugged.

"She told me she was a princess from a land across the sea, and that her father died, and she needed a male heir to take up the throne!" he said and sat down very suddenly. Yep, he was devastated.

"And you believed her?" I asked. Didn't he learn the last time some woman said she needed to bear a child? She turned out to be a demon.

"Well…Yes obviously I did! If you had seen her sincerity you would have believed her too. She was so beautiful," he said and sighed, "Even those few sweet moments with her was worth the hardship!"

Sango just hit him on the head so hard he was suddenly face first in the ground. Yes, she was definitely angry.

"How did this happen?" Inuyasha asked, as we all got more confused.

"Well, we went into an inn, and then got a room and then I turned my back and she knocked me out!" he said and wiped the dirt off his face.

Sango glared at him, as he sighed like a man in love.

"She did seem familiar for some reason. Like I had seen her somewhere before, a long time ago."

Well, I wanted something to stop me thinking about Momo.

"Do you know which way she went?" Inuyasha asked.

"How could he? He was knocked out!" Sango said and slammed Miroku's head back into the ground.

I sighed. We would never be able to get Miroku's staff back. It was just what he deserved. I looked around me when I felt the presence of a jewel shard. And it was coming closer.

I quickly lined up my arrow and looked around for something that looked like a monster.

"What is it Kagome? A jewel shard?" Inuyasha said, suddenly ready for an attack as well.

"Hey, isnt that the girl that Miroku was chasing?" Shippo asked and pointed to a girl that was running with Miroku's staff.

"I'm going to take a guess and say yes," I said sarcastically, and was unable to stop Inuyasha from going after her.

Then another strange thing happened.

A giant 6-legged flying dog landed on Inuyasha.

**Yes I know this took ages, im just trying to get my bearings again, you know, get the plot back into my head. Tell me what you think—please review guys, they make my writing better :D**


End file.
